The Silver Shell: Football Follies
by Blues59
Summary: Crossover with Danny Phantom: When Sheldon was asked to fill in for the school mascot during their away game against Casper High the last thing he expected was floating white haired kids, vengeful hunters, and a ghost robot with flaming head of hair! R


Authors notes: This wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So without further ado I present.

Disclaimer: My Life as a Teenage Robot and Danny Phantom belong to Nickelodeon.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Silver Shell Talking**"

* * *

**Football Follies **

* * *

A costumed figure slammed face first into the grassy field. "Fill in for me as mascot Sheldon it'll be great you'll meet cheerleaders." Sarcasm filled his voice. "When I get my hands on Tommy I'm going to kill him!" Sheldon pulled himself upright and looked at the scoreboard. Casper High: 15, Tremorton High: 7, Fourth Quarter. " I don't believe this not only am I being tossed around like a rag doll but were not even winning!" 

Indeed it was a dark day for Tremorton for their away game against Casper was a dismal failure and to add more salt to the wound the players of Casper had taken it upon themselves to occasionally go out of bounds and tackle the closet thing to them which happened to be the Tremorton mascot.

'Speak of the devil.' Thought Sheldon as he noticed Casper's Quarterback Dash Baxter looking at him like a Wolf to a Lamb. 'Oh no not this time tough guy. Go ahead and try it I'll make certain that you wind up on the Injured list.' Despite what most people thought Sheldon was neither skinny nor weak. He had muscles after all metal work and inventing will do that to a body. Then there was that combat training he received from that Top-Secret Government Agency. 'Though I've never had to use it. That's right golden boy make a move and I'll go Captain Crush on your butt.'

Before the play could start though there was a scream in the crowd. A blond girl shouted, "GHOST!" which caused a mass exodus from the stadium.

'What? Ghost what the heck is going on?!' Sheldon looked up and froze at the sight. It was a robot but it was like no robot that Sheldon had ever seen the figure was tall and built much like one of the football players that had been using Sheldon as a tackling practice dummy all night. The robot had a black tank top painted on his body; he had a pad on his left shoulder, a pair of wings coming from his back with rockets attached behind them. Though that was nothing new to Sheldon what was the most striking was atop the robot's head FLAMING GREEN HAIR sat upon the figures brow dancing like a fire of course (what else could it be described as).

Facing this formidable being Sheldon did the only thing he knew how to do. He ran. Dashing through the stadium halls he made his way to the locker room tearing off pieces of his costume and tossing them aside. "Ok Lee there's an evil robot attacking the school what do you do? Get out of this ridicules costume activate the Silver Shell and kick some flaming haired BUTT!!!!" He was so focused on getting out of his costume though that he didn't see the black haired figure heading his way until he was right on top of him.

BOOM.

"Ugh." Sheldon moaned and climbed to his feet and looked at his fellow crash victim. He was about his height, had black hair, and wore a white tie shirt with a red oval, and had on blue jeans "He you all right?' The black haired teen looked at Sheldon.

"Fine I'm fine." He said quickly and then the boy started looking left and right finally stopping on an object.

Sheldon fallowed his gaze and found a Men's room. 'Perfect. Now if I can just get away from this kid.' He was lost in thought and didn't realize the other boy had already started running to the restroom until it was to late. "Hey wait!" Sheldon tried to catch up but the black haired kid had too much of a head start. Sheldon muttered a few unintelligible curses under his breath and continued down the hall looking for another empty place to activate his battle armor.

'Where's the locker room?' The he saw a girl heading his way she had dark skin, wore a lightly colored yellow tank top, and a bright yellow skirt. She looked like she was in a hurry. 'Even so it couldn't hurt to ask.' "Excuse me but could you tell me were the…"

Anything that Sheldon was going to say never reached her ears she simple pushed him out of her and with but a few words "Get out of my way!" left a flabbergasted Sheldon and continued on her way.

"What is wrong this town!?!? Is every one supposed to rude and inconsiderate to people?" Sheldon was mad at any other time he might have glanced a look at the girl's pretty features but right now he wouldn't care if Jenny herself had shown up and declared her eternal love for him he need a place to suit up.

Sheldon stopped and surveyed his surroundings. His eye's stopped on a door that said Locker Room. "YES!!!" He tore into the damp and smelly room and suddenly grabbed his nose as an unpleasant odor filled his nostrils. "Ugh! How can anyone stand this!?!" Shaking his head to rid himself of the smell he looked down at his right wrist to the communicator and pressed the small red button.

The wind picked up as a pile of metal objects flew towered their intended target a tall, lanky teenage boy. As the pieces came to a stop they preceded with their programming the parts inter locked with each other as they had done so many times before. In less then a second the process was complete and where their once was nerdy, shy Sheldon Lee there now stood the tall steel majesty that was the Silver Shell.

The armor's rockets popped out of their storage and roared to life. Steeling himself the Silver Shell lunched upward straight though the roof.

"**EXCELSIOR!!!!"  
**

* * *

End notes:

* * *

All of the action stuff is up next. Tell me if I've kept Sheldon in character or not. I tried to show his frustration for the situation at hand. Flames will be used to heat my house during the cold winter. **  
**


End file.
